The present invention relates to the field of care and makeup for keratin materials, in particular the skin and the mucous membranes. More particularly, the present invention relates to compositions for conferring an effect of mattness and exhibiting an improved staying power over time of the mattness.
Cosmetic compositions, such as, for example, foundations, are commonly used to give the skin, in particular the face, color and an esthetic effect. These makeup products generally contain oils, pigments, fillers and, optionally, additives such as cosmetic or dermatological active agents.
It is known to those skilled in the art to use fillers to obtain a mattness effect. These fillers are most commonly selected according to their good properties of sebum absorption and/or to their ability to scatter light. However, their adhesion to the skin is generally weak, especially in the presence of sebum.
Film-forming polymers can then be used to improve the adhesion of these fillers, and to increase the staying power of the mattness effect over the course of the day.
These polymers are of very different chemical natures and can be carried in the fatty phase or in the aqueous phase. By way of examples of these polymers, mention may be made of silicone resins, polyacrylates, latices, etc.
Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 6,887,859 describes skin care and makeup compositions containing a combination of film-forming polymers and fillers.
While these formulations actually make it possible to confer certain mattness staying power properties on the cosmetic compositions, said properties may however be accompanied by unpleasant sensations and discomfort either during application of the product (difficult to spread, tacky effect, greasy feeling, etc.) or over the course of the day (tautness, mask effect, etc.).
FR 2 878 738 and EP 1 862 162 also describe cosmetic compositions containing a vinyl polymer comprising carbosiloxane-dendrimer-derived units and fillers.
However, there remains the need for cosmetic compositions exhibiting a mattness and an improved mattness staying power, which are pleasant and easy to apply, while at the same time conserving satisfactory application comfort, i.e. not having a feeling of tautness or a mask effect throughout the day and/or not inducing a greasy or tacky feeling when applied.